


That Thing Called Love

by GreenDevilSam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aquariums, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, digimon - Freeform, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam
Summary: Nines feels something, but is unsure what it is exactly. All he knows is that Connor is the trigger and that Beelzemon is being smug about it all.





	That Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with a different kind of Nines than my usual here, sorta soft boi Nines. Anyway, this is a RK1700 discord server Secret Santa gift for @uhe_dbh. I have no idea how this AU works/came to be in their mind, but it’s what they wanted to see so here's my take on it based on [this](https://twitter.com/uhe_dbh/status/1042247686941016065). Hopefully it is somewhat coherent. Enjoy!

When digimon started appearing around the world, Elijah Kamski capitalized on them by saying androids would be the most compatible with the monsters since they were able to digitize their code without the use of a computer or digivice. All that mattered was the bond between the two, and with androids being free, emotions wouldn't be a problem. It took a while for Nines to find his partner digimon, not like Connor who was able to bond with a Gaomon almost as soon as they saw each other. Nines still had trouble expressing his emotions, but eventually acquired a partner in Beelzemon, a digimon that found himself caring for Connor and Gaomon as much as Nines secretly did.

“A penny for your thoughts?” a deep voice suddenly sounded in his ear from behind. Nines quickly shifted his gaze from the other android across the room to the tablet in his hand that he was supposed to be filling out paperwork on. He stood stock still beside his desk instead of in his chair because that was where he had stopped when something had caught his eye.

“The penny was discontinued in the year 2028. That type of currency would not be able to purchase anything, let alone my thoughts,” Nines replied, blue-gray eyes flicking across his screen and expression stoic as he worked.

Beelzemon regarded him with a small smirk. “How is it that you've been in the human world for longer than I have, yet I seem to know more about how it works than you do? That was just a figure of speech.” Nines stopped for a fraction of a second as his LED spun yellow, then resumed his work without another word. Beelzemon chuckled at his partner before turning his gaze to where Nines had been staring before.

The DPD was buzzing with noise, scattered conversations and stilted typing, footsteps and the sliding of doors, but through it all the distinct sound of Connor's and Gaomon’s voices could be heard exclaiming excitedly about being given a new case. Beelzemon smiled fondly at their antics, both of their eyes wide like puppies, sparkling eagerly, with big smiles.  It had been a couple of days since they had last received something new to work on, so they were eager to get out of the precinct again. Beelzemon also didn't miss when Connor's dark gaze snapped to Nines in his joy before looking back at Hank as he continued explaining. The two androids stole looks at each other all day when they knew the other wasn't looking, Beelzemon had found, and he thought it quite cute of them.

“Connor is a good man,” Beelzemon commented offhandedly with a sly look at his partner, his three eyes knowing, “very hardworking and loyal.”

Nines didn't look up from his work, but his fingertip twitched the slightest bit against the back of his tablet. “Indeed,” he muttered.

“And love is a common concept among humans, is it not?” The digimon's form loomed a head taller than the android he stood beside so he saw when Nines misspelled the word he was typing, something a computer would never do.

Nines felt a tightening in his chest at the mention of love, his simulated breathing catching in his throat before coming out in a huff. Love, what even was that feeling? He knew of the concept but couldn’t figure out what it was supposed to feel like. It wasn't a thing he liked to dwell on because all it did was cause his systems to freeze or heat up, especially when it came to a certain android coworker. “I am not human, Beelzemon.”

“Neither am I, but I still love you like my family,” Beelzemon smiled. He had lived a long time in the digital world, roaming around with only his motorcycle to call his own. After finally making it to the human world when he felt a pull on his code from Nines—a want to protect—he felt like his search could come to an end. This was the first time he could say that he had found others that he wanted to call family.

Nines kept his eyes on his work and didn't answer for a time, but neither did he continue with the form he had been filling out. Family was something he had never thought of before. He felt something deeper for Beelzemon than mere partners of course, but he hadn't considered being able to call him a brother. Then there was Connor, his predecessor, who by all rights _should_ be called his brother, but when he really thought about it, he found himself wanting more than that. Wanting, that was a new concept for him as well. It still felt wrong to want sometimes. “What brought this on anyway?”

Beelzemon gave a shrug of his wide shoulders, long and lanky arms crossing over his chest. “I've just been noticing some things is all.”

Nines furrowed his brows. “What thi-”

“Nines!” Connor walked up with a smile, Gaomon trailing close behind and bouncing on his furry heels. “We get to investigate an aquarium. Are you free? Would you like to come with us?”

“Of course,” Nines found himself not even hesitating to answer. He would go anywhere Connor asked him to go. “I have never been to an aquarium before.”

“Neither have I. We can explore it together then! After we finish our work of course.” Connor grinned and took Nines’ hand to begin to lead him out of the precinct. Nines had to quickly chuck his tablet onto his desk as they passed by it, but his gaze stayed focused on the hand in his. Connor was warm.

“Yay, fish! Let's go, let's go!” Gaomon shouted happily, hopping around with his boxing-gloved hands in the air. Beelzemon smiled softly at the dog-like digimon and followed, lips only curling wider when he saw the androids walking together. Those two would figure things out eventually.

 

 

When Connor finished interviewing the employees of the Belle Isle Aquarium and gathering any evidence with the help of Nines and their digimon, he made a beeline for the closest tank filled with a school of colorful fish. The facility was closed to the public for the day because of the investigation, so they had the place to themselves which made Connor happy for the opportunity. He remembered his first software instability had been due to saving a fish, so they held a special place inside of him. He grinned as he watched them swim with one hand pressed to the cool glass, their rainbow scales reflecting rays of light through the dark water. It was soothing to watch.

“Con, Con, hey Con, look over there,” Gaomon pointed at another tank as he tugged at Connor's pant leg to gain his attention. “Sharks!”

“Oh, I heard that they still had real ones here too.” They both made their way over to the tank and peered into the blue water. They marveled as a great white shark leisurely swam by, huge gray and white body swaying back and forth. Connor quickly scanned it and noted a few tears along its fins as well as a couple of sharp teeth in the process of growing back in.

“It looks like it has had a long life,” Nines suddenly commented from beside him.

Connor startled, LED flashing a quick red before settling back to blue at registering that it was just Nines and Beelzemon. “Yes,” he nodded, “but it has lived a good one judging by its size.”

“Indeed.” Nines watched Connor's profile as he followed the fish, admiring the spark of joy he saw in his dark brown eyes. He wondered if he could ever look at something like that. The fish were beautiful, yes, but they were just other beings to Nines. Nothing to prompt such emotion to show on his face.

Connor noticed the other's stare and turned to him with a tilt of his head. “Is something the matter, Nines?” Sensing something was about to happen after hearing that question, Beelzemon led Gaomon over to another tank to look at a large manta ray and other various fish.

“I just…” Nines’ eyes darted around as he processed what he should say, like how was Connor so perfect if he was still just a prototype? “How are you able to process and show emotions so easily? I am the more advanced unit and yet I find myself unable to figure out what it is I am feeling about some things.”

Connor hadn't expected that kind of question. “Um, I'm not entirely sure. I assume because my code prioritizes socialization while yours focuses on work efficiency.” Connor had often wondered the same thing, unsure whether Nines hated him or was just unable to express himself sometimes.

“I see,” Nines frowned. He wanted to figure out what these feelings meant, why he felt the need to stay by Connor's side even when not working, why holding his hand earlier had felt so nice. “Would you be willing to show me how it works?” He held his hand straight up, palm flat and skin starting to peel back.

Connor's LED whirled yellow. Nines wanted to learn? From him? “Of course, I'd be happy to. Please don't think you have to change yourself though,” he gave a soft smile. Connor had actually admired how Nines could keep his face stoic in all situations instead of wearing his feelings on his sleeve. “I like the way you are.”

Nines felt a jolt travel through him, both from the words spoken and from Connor's hand meeting his in an interface. Connor _liked_ him, he could feel it through their connection, and he offered up his code for perusal without protest, completely trusting that Nines would do nothing to harm him. He wouldn't of course, but he hoped Connor didn't do that for anyone who asked for an interface.

Nines processed everything in a couple of minutes, but there was nothing concrete that he could copy into his own system. Deviancy was different for everyone apparently. He couldn't make himself act like Connor—so alive—but through inspecting what Connor felt for the different people in his life, like the warmth that came with a hug from Hank or the joy he got from scratching Sumo's belly on a lazy day, he was able to figure something out.

Connor often felt his chest clench painfully, his thirium pump would stutter and a warmth would spread through his biocomponents when it came to one person. He had these feelings categorized as ‘romantic love’ while the others were filed under ‘familial love.’

Nines’ eyes flew open wide after having closed during his search. “Romantic?”

“I…” Connor tried to take a step back and break their interface, but Nines matched his movement and intertwined their fingers. Connor was going nowhere it seemed, so instead he steeled himself with a breath, though it wasn't necessary to his systems. “From what I've gathered, that's what the name for those feelings is. Am I correct in thinking that you feel the same?”

Nines didn't even get to think about his answer. His body was already leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to the corner of Connor's lips. Yes, that was the more he wanted. It wasn't just familial love he felt for his predecessor, he wanted him as a partner in life as well.

Connor grinned. Nines didn't have to say anything, Connor could read his intentions through their link as well as _see_ the love shining in his blue-gray eyes. His face may have seemed passive, but his eyes gave everything away.

“Connor! Con! You gotta come see this! Come on!” Gaomon came bounding over and grabbed Connor's free hand to drag him away. Nines let him go, but shot Beelzemon an irritated look for allowing their moment to be interrupted.

Beelzemon merely gave an apologetic shrug. “I assume you found the answers you were looking for?”

Nines looked at Connor—hands submerged in a petting tank and face in awe of the rough feel of a starfish—and his gaze immediately softened. “Yes, I did.” He loved Connor. Now he just had to figure out how to properly show that love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
